


Emergency Contact

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is surprised to find out that he's listed as Stiles' Emergency Contact. But not as surprised by what put him in the hospital in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Contact

Derek groans and rolls over to snatch his blaring phone of his nightstand. A quick glance at the clock shows it's 2:30am. Whoever's calling him better have a damn good reason.

"What?" Derek grumbles into the phone, voice scratchy from sleep.

"Derek Hale?" a female voice he doesn't recognize comes from the other end.

"What'd you want?" Derek is getting less pleased about being woken up in the middle of the night by the second.

"This is Samantha from Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. I'm looking for Derek Hale."

Derek sits up in bed, more alert. "This is Derek."

"Mr. Hale, I'm afraid a friend of yours has been in an accident. You were in his phone under 'Emergency Contact'".

Derek flings the covers off and starts putting on a pair of jeans, phone pressed between his ear and shoulder. He has a very limited number of friends and most of them can heal and shouldn't be in the hospital.

"Who is it?" he asks, slipping on some shoes and grabbing his keys.

"Uh," the woman falters for a moment. "I'm afraid I can't pronounce his first name." Derek's heart sinks. "But his last name is 'Stilinski'".

"Is he alright?" he asks, running out of the loft.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to discuss it." The woman sounds apologetic.

"I'm on my way," Derek says before ending the call and putting the phone in his pocket.

He makes it to the hospital in record time, cursing Stiles and his bad luck the whole way, worry making him speed more than usual. It figures he'd been home from college on summer break for less than a week and he was already in trouble.

He rushes through the doors of the Emergency Room and Melissa McCall is the first person he sees.

"Derek?" she looks surprised to see him there.

"Where's Stiles? Is he alright?" he's getting more nervous, not knowing what condition Stiles might be in.

"How did you know he was here?" Melissa asks, grabbing his arm and steering him down a hall.

"Some woman called," Derek answers. "Told me I was listed as his Emergency Contact."

At that, Melissa stops walking and faces him. Her face is unreadable for a moment and then she's smirking, a wicked glint in her eyes. It does nothing to calm Derek's nerves.

"That's very interesting," Melissa says as she starts walking again.

"Where are we going and why is that interesting?" Derek almost snaps, the desire to make sure Stiles is alright is unexpectedly strong.

"When Stiles turned 18, he changed his Emergency Contact to Scott," Melissa answers, turning down another hallway. "He didn't want his dad to be the first one to worry about him if something unnatural happened."

"Okay, and?" Derek prompts, his patience wearing thin.

"And," Melissa says, "It's interesting that you'd be Stiles' Emergency Contact when he's only in Beacon Hills when he's on break from school. It's even more interesting that he changed it to you."

Oh, Derek hadn't thought of that, to busy worrying about Stiles to think about why he'd be listed as his Emergency Contact.

Melissa stopped outside a closed door and turned to face him. She was still smirking. "This is his room. Don't worry, it's not as serious as you've probably been thinking."

"Thanks," Derek mumbles, turning to grab the door handle. He stops when Melissa places a hand on his shoulder.

"You might want to ask him why he put you as his Emergency Contact," she says, before turning to go back down the hall.

Derek turns the handle and enters the room, anxious to see Stiles' condition with his own eyes.

The smell hits him first, disinfectant, antiseptic and blood. It's unpleasant but under the strong smell of 'hospital', the scent of Stiles is there, the same it's always been. It calms him as he takes a step forward, hand reaching out to move back the curtain.

He almost laughs at the sight before him.

Stiles is laying on his stomach, face turned towards Derek with a scowl. A thin hospital blanket is draped around his waist and there appears to be several pillows under his hips, propping his ass in the air.

Derek snorts, feels relief flood through him. If Stiles looks that irritated, he can't be too badly injured.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles grumps, face morphing into a deeper scowl.

"Someone called. Said you'd been in an accident," Derek answers. It's then that he notices the sound, something like a buzzing noise. "What's that sound?"

Stiles' face pales and his scowl turns into a panicked expression.

Derek takes a step forward, face creasing with worry. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine," Stiles answers, voice louder than necessary. "No pain here. I'm totally fine. In fact, you don't need to be here. You can go now. I have no idea why you were called."

Derek frowns at Stiles' rambling. "You have me listed as your Emergency Contact. Obviously, someone thought I needed to be here."

Color floods back into Stiles' face, cheeks pinking with a blush. "Shit," he mutters under his breath.

"Alright, Stiles. What's going on?" Derek asks, folding his arms across his chest.

The other man squirms, fidgeting under Derek's scrutiny.

"Okay, fine," he huffs after a moment. "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to be an asshole. And you have to swear you won't tell the others."

Derek sighs. "Okay, I promise. Now spill."

"Igotavibratorstuckupmyassandnoonecanreachthebuttontoturnitoff," Stiles says in a rush of breath.

"Come again?"

Derek didn't think it was possible for Stiles to blush more, but he was proved wrong as his entire face turned red.

"Oh my god," he muttered as he closed his eyes. "I got a damn vibrator stuck up my ass. Okay? And no-one can get the stupid thing to turn off. Apparently goddamn Energizer batteries really do keep going and going."

Derek tries, he really does. But he can't stop the bark of laughter that escapes him.

"I hate you," Stiles grumbles, turning to face the wall.

"I'm sorry," Derek chuckles, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Stiles' back. "It's just, only you could manage this."

Stiles huffs. "This is so stupid. Who gets a vibrator stuck in their ass?"

"Apparently, you do," Derek says, mock seriousness lacing his words.

"You're the actual worse."

A few moments pass in relative silence. The quiet buzzing the only sound. Derek keeps his mouth shut, afraid he might laugh again. He sobers, however, when a tremor wracks through Stiles' body.

Concerned, Derek asks, "Are you alright?"

"No," Stiles answers. His voice sounds horse. "It's actually starting to hurt."

Feeling bad for laughing, Derek places his hand on Stiles' bare arm and starts to leech away some of the pain.

With a sigh of relief, Stiles mumbles out a quiet "thank you."

They sit in silence again before the door opens and a doctor and nurse walk in. Stiles turns to face them, looking more relaxed than when Derek first arrived. Derek moves to the other side of the bed, making space for the doctor. He puts his hand on Stiles' arm again.

"Alright, Stiles," the doctor says. "We're going to sedate you and then remove the vibrator."

Stiles nods as the nurse starts an IV. “So,” the doctor’s voice is conversational. “Is this your boyfriend?”

Derek jerks as Stiles chokes on air. The nurse glares at him as if this is all his fault. “I’m his friend,” he answers, giving the nurse a pointed stare. She eyes him a moment longer before going back to work on the IV.

“Oh, that’s nice,” the doctor replies as he fills a needle with a clear liquid.

They finish getting the IV ready and then inject the clear liquid into the plastic tubing. “This won’t knock you out completely, Stiles. You’ll just feel loopy for awhile,” the nurse says.

Once he’s sedated, Derek steps back around the curtain, wanting to give his friend some privacy. After a few minutes, the buzzing finally stops. The nurse pulls the curtain back and leaves the room.

Derek steps back up to the bed, where Stiles has his eyes closed, goofy grin on his face. He allows himself a fond smile, while running his fingers through the other’s hair. Stiles leans into his touch, sighing in contentment. A moment passes before a throat clearing grabs his attention.

Derek jerks around to face the doctor, embarrassed that he’d forgotten he was there. The doctor’s staring at them, eyebrow raised, face skeptical. “Friends, huh?”

Derek grins sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. He looks down at Stiles, back up to the doctor, then shrugs.

“Well, Mr. Hale,” the doctors says. “You were listed as Mr. Stilinski’s Emergency Contact. While he drove himself here, he can’t drive himself home. He also needs to stay with someone tonight. The sedative will have lasting effects for a few more hours and Mr. Stilinski shouldn’t be alone.”

“I’ll take care of him,” Derek says, voice firm and reassuring.

“Good,” the doctor replies, eyes flitting between Derek and Stiles. “He’s lucky to have someone care like you do.”

He opens his mouth to speak, but stops at a mumbled noise from the bed, “I don’t have him,” Stiles’ voice is muffled by the pillow. “Not yet, anyway.”

Derek looks down at the bed to see Stiles grinning at him, eyes hazy from the medication. He feels himself return the smile, grabbing Stiles’ searching hand in his own. “I’m starting to think you planned all of this, changing me to your Emergency Contact, getting the vibrator stuck.”

“Psh, as if you could resist all of this,” Stiles says, trying to gesture at himself but forgetting his hand is firmly grasped in Derek’s.

“Apparently, I really couldn’t,” Derek replies, squeezing Stiles’ hand.

“I’m not gonna forget you said that, awesome drugs be damned.”

“Well, I’m going to just go work on Mr. Stilinski’s release orders,” the doctor says, backing out the door.

Neither of them pay him any attention, to focused on each other. Stiles breaks the silence first. “I can’t wait until my ass feels better.”

“Why’s that?” Derek knows he’s going to regret asking.

Stiles waggles his eyebrows and says, “So I can get something else stuck up it.”

 


End file.
